


Study Break

by VioletKnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Library, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKnox/pseuds/VioletKnox
Summary: Fed up with Severus studying for your N.E.W.Ts 24/7, you decide to give Severus a well deserved study break.Warnings: Smut. Lots of smut (Oral sex, vaginal sex, hand job, fingering, humping, implied light dom/sub)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my anon! Thank you so much for your lovely words!! 😭😭 You are too kind and your ask made me smile every single time I read it from the first day I got it! I will truly miss having it in my draft box, but I’m very honoured to finally have written your request. 
> 
> I think I’m beginning to get more comfortable with smut. I definitely need more practice but considering the word count of this one shot, I’d say there is definite potential. Hopefully I’ll eventually find the write style for me and we can get to the more.. raunchy stuff 😏😏😏

You watched Severus pick up what had to be the tenth set of books that evening, placing them next to the others on the table in your own little corner of the library with a thump. You sighed and set down your quill, your eyes so strained you weren’t sure if there truly were four towers of books around you or if you were just seeing double. Severus took a seat back beside you and resumed his quest to memorize every spell, every potion and learn everything there was to know about the Wizarding world. That’s at least what you’d convinced yourself that he was doing because no one in the history of time had to have studied for their N.E.W.Ts as intensely as he was currently claiming to do. Day after day, week after week, you’d walk up to find him with a book in his hand barely eating a thing as he made his way to the library. You were beginning to feel more like his overly concerned mother than his girlfriend and that really didn’t sit well with you. You were tired of having to force him to take breaks if only to eat and sleep. His health was important to you and it hurt to see him suffering so much for a grade. 

“Sev, I can’t do this anymore,” you told him with a heavy sigh, your fingers rubbing your temple as you closed your eyes to try and regain your sanity. Severus snapped his head towards you, his eyes wide as he studied your posture. His heart beat rapidly, sweat trickling down his forehead as he anticipated your next words. “I think we need a break.”

His heart broke and he felt it fall to the floor, shattered in a million pieces. He’d always feared this day would come; the day you realized you couldn’t handle him anymore, the day you realized you deserved better than him. He could sense the tension, the frustration you felt these past couple of weeks as he buried himself in his studies to distract him from the truth. He’d used it as an excuse to escape this moment and found himself in a downhill spiral of denial and avoidance. 

“F-from us?” His throat was so dry, he could hardly find the courage to speak, afraid that when he did, it would truly be over. He wanted to tell you he could do better, that he hadn’t been himself these past few weeks, letting his fear of losing you cloud his judgment, but he couldn’t find the strength to do it knowing you were right to ask for a break. 

“From studying!” You lightly pushed his shoulder with a chuckle, a bit taken back by his assumption. Your smile slowly faded as concern returned to your face. Had this been why he’d thrown himself into all these books? Did he want to end things with you?

“I-I know (Y/N). I know I haven’t exactly been the best boyfriend lately and I truly am sorry for that,” he said, taking the second chance the universe had granted him to try and make things right with you. By Merlin’s grace, you hadn’t broken up with him and he knew if he was that scared of losing you, he had to do something to change how he was treating you. “But these exams, they will determine our entire future! They’re important!”

“You’re important Sev! You can’t keep pushing yourself like this,” you argued back, hoping to knock some sense into him and help him let go of whatever was driving him to act this way at least long enough to unwind a bit. “You need to take a break every once in a while.” 

You smirked as you moved your hand from your lap to his, slowly sliding up his leg. Severus rose a brow at you, unsure about your advances until he felt you cup him over his trousers. His eyes widened as he jumped out of his skin, quickly grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand off of him, only to be reminded you were a Slytherin for a reason. With your free hand, you slipped two fingers beneath his trousers before he tore you away from him once more. 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” he asked in a hushed voice, his face burning red, hoping no one was around to see that smirk on your face while he was holding your wrists in the air like he was just about to push you against the bookshelves and claim the entire library as your own personal make out room. 

You said nothing as you pressed your lips to his, smiling as you kissed him. Severus jerked back, but you were persistent, keeping yourself interlocked with him as he kissed back and finally began to ease up on the tension he held, slowly letting go of your wrist to lean into your kiss. He turned towards you and held you by the waist as you kissed him, your own hands subtly returning to his body. You did your best to distract him, one hand pulling on his tie as the other fell down to his lap. You could tell he’d lost himself in you as he usually did when he deepened the kiss, giving you the opportunity you needed to cautiously slither your fingers over his bulge. For a brief moment, you thought Severus had finally seen it your way and taken the chance to indulge in the moment when he moaned only to be stripped away from such hope as he broke your kiss and brushed your hand away. 

“Severus, relax. No one ever comes to this corner of the library.” You needed him to trust you, to let you help him take a break for once because you weren’t sure how much more strain your relationship could take if he kept pushing you away like this, claiming the exams were more important. “Trust me and just let go.”

Severus found himself enchanted by your words, sweet whispers of lust and devotion, all meant for him and him alone. His eyes softened as his shoulders dropped, letting you place your hands over his arms, your lips trailing soft, sensual kisses along his jawline. He looked over your shoulder and down the only corridor leading to your forbidden corner, his hands holding your waist as you got closer to him. His gut told him to keep watch, worried you’d get caught and banned from the library forever, but his heart, his mind were with you and how good your lips felt against his skin, sucking on his neck, leaving small love marks as your fingers lost themselves in his hair.

His breath thickened, a small whimper escaping his throat as he gave into your seduction. With one hand firmly gripping your waist, the other slid up your side, resting on the side of your breast. You moaned with delight when you felt him accepting the idea of a well deserved break and pulled on his hair just enough to encourage him to continue. Eagerly, he cupped your breast over your uniform, kneading it in his hand as you continued your quest to ease his stress. With your free hand, you slowly slid it down his chest until you’d found the outline of his cock. Severus bucked into your hand as he squeezed your tender breast, feeling a spark ignite within him. He held himself back, suppressing the need to let go as he reminded himself where you both were.

It had been so long since he’d felt like this, free from the stress, from the pressure of school. It had been so long since he’d felt this close to you. Your relationship had never been defined so physically, neither of you relying on the sexual passion between you when it came to the love you had for one another. When you’d started dating, he knew he’d never let your relationship end up that way, partially afraid of his own physical abilities and partially as a reminder of why he fell in love with you in the first place. But he’d forgotten how good it felt to trust you completely, to let himself be yours for just a brief moment. He forgot how unwinding it was to mindlessly lose himself in your caring touches, your soft kisses and tender words. 

“You’re so brilliant Sev,” you whispered to him between kisses, loving how he always fell apart at the compliments you’d give him in such heated moments. “You’re the most talented Wizard I know and I’m so proud of the person you are, the achievements you’ll make.”

You spoke like you were predicting the future, knowing all Severus needed was to realize there was someone who truly believed in him. He only ever threw himself into his studies like he did the past few weeks when he was feeling discouraged and abandoned. You’d hoped when you got together that he’d never feel that way again and it was true for the first two years. But it seemed the pressure of graduation and the idea of building a future affected him more than you’d realized and you didn’t notice until he’d buried himself in books and parchment. 

You’d made yourself a promise that day you’d finally shared your first kiss, one you intended to keep now until the end of your days; you’d never let Severus feel alone or unappreciated again. And indeed, you’d kept that promise today as you felt him through his trousers, his mind completely off the need to study until he passed out. You could feel his arousal growing as he tightened his hold on you, feeling as much of you as he could until you found him pushing you off him once again. 

For a moment, you thought you’d completely failed and was about to grunt in frustration before you saw him quickly packing up his belongings like the library had just been set on fire. You relaxed in your chair as you watched him so eager to pack up. Crossing your legs, you made no notion of leaving, getting his attention as he stopped what he was doing to stare at you.

“We’re going somewhere private,” he stated, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he wordlessly commanded you to pack up your own belongings. A part of you wanted to tease him, to lightly protest and claim you already were in private, but your own need for him had grown sufficiently and you couldn’t wait to unbutton his shirt and watch him pull off his trousers for you.

Pushing yourself to your feet, you gathered your things and let Severus take your hand as he marched out of the library. He looked so focussed as you both made your way after what felt like an endless amount of stairs. Neither of you knew where you were going, all your past adventures usually taking place in the boy’s dorm when no one else was around, but with exams coming up, students were scattered all over Hogwarts, every corner scattered with books and endless rolls of parchment as everyone studied. Finally, you made it to a floor that wasn’t swarming with people, walking down a hallway that became less and less occupied until you began to near the end. Stopping near a tapestry that depicted the attempt of Barnabad the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, you both looked around, trying to decide where to go, Severus making his choice first and pulling you with him as he started walking down the hallway which you knew would only lead to more classrooms.

“No Sev, let’s go this way,” you told him, tugging him back as you pointed to the corner you’d never explored before. Severus however didn’t agree with your decision, pulling you back towards the hallway. 

“Are you mad? We’ll be lost for days if we go down there,” he claimed. You smirked, wondering if that was really so bad. It would at the very least give you both some privacy which is what you were currently looking for and if some tragic accident were to occur to his textbooks and they were tossed out the window, perhaps he’d finally take a proper break. 

“Wait Sev look!” You pulled him back and stopped to look at the wall where a door had suddenly appeared. Severus looked at you in shock, swearing it wasn’t there a moment ago. He didn’t stop you as you went to turn the knob, opening the door to what looked like a bedroom stripped straight out of the honeymoon suite at a fancy hotel. A large king-sized bed was standing in the middle of the room against the back wall surrounded by a sheer silver curtain. Candles were the only source of light in the room, floating around the ceiling, lower than the ones in the Great Hall. 

Without a second though, you ran inside, dragging Severus with you, closing the door once he’d entered. You put down your bag and looked around in awe, absolutely astounded that such a room existed in the castle. It felt surreal, like the room was alive, enchanted in some way to serve you in any way you pleased. Hogwarts was such an amazing place and you’d learned long ago never to take for granted what the castle had to offer, and this was no exception. 

You walked over to the bed, shedding your clothing along the way. You dropped your robes and removed your shoes and socks before you pulled back the curtains and took a seat on the bed, smirking at Severus as you removed your tie. You sighed as you got comfortable, staring him down and kneeling on the bed with legs spread wide, slowly undoing the buttons on your shirt. 

“(Y/N), don’t you think this is a little too-”

“Nope!” you protested before he could even think to finish that sentence. “Severus this is absolutely perfect and after these past few weeks, we both deserve some time off, just a few hours to relax. A release from all that stress.”

You shrugged off your shirt and tossed it to join the rest of your scattered belongings. Slowly you began to crawl to the edge of the bed, Severus hesitantly dropping his own schoolbag as he walked towards you. Your smile grew as you watched him remove his robes from off his shoulders. He took a seat beside you and began removing his shoes as you snuck up behind him and placed your hands on his shoulders. Slowly, you began to massage him, Severus leaning into you as he closed his eyes, smiling at how caring your touch felt. You watched him with content as he finally seemed at peace, nothing around him to remind him of the burden he’d created for himself, nothing but your love for him to fill the room. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at you, returning your smile before you gently pressed your lips to his. You took your time with this kiss, your lips completely in sync as he lost himself in your soft lips, his hand buried in your hair as yours slowed their motions and wrapped around his waist and shoulder. Without parting, he kept his hold on you as he crawled backwards onto the bed, leaning back and letting himself go as you took control, throwing your legs over him and settling atop his lap. Severus moaned as he dropped his free hand over your leg, slowly slipping it under your skirt. 

You finally parted, Severus pushing himself up as you sat, happily smiling at him. Tugging on his tie, you removed it from his neck before you helped him unbutton his shirt, quickly throwing it to the side, looking forward to the struggle of finding your clothing again when it was time to get dressed. Severus pulled you in by your waist as you pushed his hair over his shoulder, grinning with content before you began to pepper him with kisses. You pressed your lips everywhere you could reach as you buried your face between the crock of his neck, one arm thrown over his shoulder, your hand in his hair. Severus pressed you into him as much as he could, merging your bodies together before unclasping your bra, needing to feel as much of you as he could. 

Briefly parting from him, you happily relieved yourself of your bra, wasting no time pressing your lips to his, your bare chest against his, hands wrapped around one another so tightly. You grinned against his lips as you shifted in his lap, feeling his hard cock strained against his trousers. He definitely wasn’t thinking about those exams now. 

Breaking away, you slide your hand down his chest to feel him through his trousers, Severus leaning back as he let you explore him with a smile. He watched you intently as you moved off him and undid his belt, tugging on his trousers enough to release his shaft from its clothed prison. Your fingers gently wrapped around him, his breath held in anticipation, his heart raging against his chest as you slowly moved up his length only to stop at the head. You locked eyes with him, happily watching his torment as your thumb grazed his slit, smearing precum as you made small, slow circles. 

“(Y/N),” he moaned as he bucked his hips in desperation. His voice was caught in his throat, his mind barely able to form a thought as you slowly began to slide your hand down your shaft, your grip on him so loose, taking your time and twisting your wrist along the way. “Please.”

His whispered plea, was a moment you immediately committed to memory, never wanting to forget how easily undone he became from your touch. You were pleased with yourself and your mischievous spur of the moment plan to help him relax, grateful it ended like this with him squirming beneath you for your touch. 

“Please what?” you whispered back, keeping your pace steady as you waited for him to make his demands, knowing full well it didn’t matter what they were. You were in control and he was all too aware of that. 

“F-faster.” You could tell he was holding back the temptation to try and take mastery over you like he always did, but it was suppressed by his need to let go, something you were rather grateful to see. If this were any other time, you knew he’d tease you back or do anything in his power to keep his pride and hide the fact he’d completely submitted to you. But the stress of the last few weeks had truly gotten to him more than you knew. It was clear to you that at times, he needed someone to take control, to help him steer through life, someone to show him he was loved, that he mattered and was worthy of such a pure thing. 

Instead of adhering to his request, you dipped down and pressed your lips to the head of his cock, your tongue very gently licking up precum before you wrapped your lips around him. Severus became a moaning mess as you continued to tease him, taking your time as you sucked on the end of his cock. He bucked his hips in desperation, all his energy focussed on restraining himself, but he couldn’t help his growing need as you slowly stroked him, sucking him so gently. 

Satisfied with the groans of frustration he let out, you took him into your mouth as far as you could manage. Severus fell back on the bed with a thump, fisting the bed sheets beneath him as you set a slow even pace, bobbing your head and gliding your tongue on the underside of his shaft. You listened to every sound that came out of his mouth, your panties dampening at how lustful his moans were, how much pleasure was seeped off his tongue from your touches. Increasing your speed, your hand stroking what your mouth couldn’t reach, you heard him coming completely undone, doing his hardest to stay in control, but it had clearly been too long since his last release.

“I-I’m close,” he barely managed to mumble as his cock twitched in your mouth. With a pop, you pulled yourself off him and immediately, he regretted trying to warn you at all. He groaned as you sat up and leaned over him, stroking his hair as he rolled tumbled down off the edge of his climax. You felt bad for denying him his release, knowing he so badly needed it, but you couldn’t let the evening end just yet. You were just getting started and by the end of it, you were sure Severus would thank you. 

“What the bloody hell did you do that for?!” he blurted out, his eyes closed shut as he felt every muscle in his body tighten, his heart pounding so hard as he tried to focus on your fingers running through his hair rather than the agony he felt in his groin. 

It tore at you to hear him so upset, guilt growing in your chest from the weight of his words. You thought perhaps it was a mistake to pull away, but it was too late now. All you could do was hope to make it up to him and eventually give him the release he so very much deserved. You said nothing, fearing no words could sooth him now. You focussed your attention instead on comforting him as you continued to stroke his hair, your lips finding his jaw as you desperately kissed him. His breath slowed, his muscles relaxing as he felt you pour out your love for him. Staying in that position, you waited until he’d completely eased his hold on you without exchanging another word. 

Severus had almost wished he could spend the rest of the night cuddled in your arms, a small whine of protest slipping his tongue when you pushed yourself off of him. He watched you hop off the bed and begin searching the ground of your robes, removing your wand from them before setting it on the bed and smiling at him as you pulled on the waistband of your skirt. He found himself once again enchanted by you as you pulled down your skirt and panties, leaving you completely bare standing in front of him before you stepped forward and reached down to free him of the remaining clothing he had on. He felt that lustful spark reignited itself as you crawled back on the bed and watched you cast a protection spell before seating yourself in his lap, pushing him back to meet the soft cloud like pillows. 

He let out a groan of bliss, his hands sliding up and down your legs as he enjoyed the light pressure of your hands over his chest, your eyes burrowing into his. You leaned down and kissed him passionately, your tongue gliding against his bottom lip before you found yourself fighting for dominance, Severus submitting rather quickly as you explored the inside of his mouth. You knew what he was anticipating, and though the guilt from before still lingered, your mission to keep the evening as lengthy as possible remained your top priority. It seemed however, that despite Severus’ willingness to give up control, he was hoping to push your buttons enough to bypass any further teasing and give him what he wanted. As you kissed, you felt his hands exploring your body, one finding itself over your breast, squeezing and tugging while the other lay over your thigh, his thumb pressed to your clit and running circles over your dripping slit. 

You moaned into his mouth and felt him smiling in satisfaction, leading you to break the kiss in retaliation, grasping the hand on your thigh as you began rocking yourself over his hard cock. You slid across his length, eliciting a moan from him as his hands immediately went to your hips, pressing into them, urging you to go faster. You held back from giggling as you regained the upper hand, controlling his needs as your pussy rubbed against his cock. 

“(Y/N),” he begged in desperation, his eyes shut as he threw his head back, his brows furrowed with frustration. You loved hearing your name spoken in such a needing tone; a tone you knew he’d only speak for you. Planting your hands on either side of his head, you stopped your motion all together, Severus wide eyed as he wouldn’t dare blink and miss a second of this moment, his heart pounding with anticipation for what you would do next. 

Slowly slipping one hand down, you grabbed hold of his cock and lined it up to your entrance, slowly sinking down until you were completed seated on him, Severus moaning the whole way down as you held your breath. You both panted as you adjusted to the feeling, your warm dripping wet walls tight around him, his hard length filling you up to the hilt, fitting so perfectly inside you. Without warning, you began to move your hips, grinding yourself on him without pumping his cock, knowing it would drive him mad. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Severus filling you up as you rubbed your clit against his pelvis, the slightest movement sending waves of pleasure through you. But the first time you’d done this, Severus had flipped you over in frustration, pounding into you with such force and clearly that same thought crept to the forefront of his mind now as you continued to tease him, leading him to believe you were ready to spend the next ten hours prioritizing your pleasure before you’d consider letting him come. You continued to grind yourself until he couldn’t take it anymore, his grip on you so tight as he groaned in annoyance. 

“(Y/N), please,” he moaned for you once more, pleading for you to ride him and send him over the edge. He’d always loved your smile, but in this moment, he could truly see the mischief behind it, and it frustrated him to no end knowing you had complete control over his pleasure and his ability to feel release wash over him. 

“Please what Severus? You have to tell me what you want baby,” you said almost innocently, like you had no earthly idea what he could possibly want. 

“Please ride me. Let me come.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he made his demands clear. He was rarely ever so direct, his feelings hidden behind a barrier it had taken years for you to break down and you couldn’t lie, it felt good to have him beg for you like this.

“All you had to do was ask,” you whispered with a smile. 

Deciding he’d suffered long enough, you removed yourself from him, slamming your hips back down hard and fast. He’d been so good for you tonight, so compliant, even dragging you out of the library for privacy, earning him a well deserved reward. You began to ride him as fast and as hard you could, your breasts bouncing with every thrust, his moans filling the room as you panted from the friction between your legs. You felt the knot in your core tighten, threatening to snap as his cock reached deeper and deeper inside you with every thrust you made. 

Severus couldn’t keep his eyes off you, his mind entirely focussed on the pulses of pleasure he felt every time you slammed back down on his cock. His eyes flickered between your breasts and the sight of you taking him so fully. One hand eventually slid back up your body to grip one of your breasts, enjoying the moans you gave when he twisted and teased your nipples. He let out his own groans as his line of sight dropped back down to watch his cock appear and disappear inside you. It didn’t take long for him to feel his release building up, electing to opt out of warning you in fear you’d deny him his much needed orgasm again. 

It all happened so fast, Severus stopping his motions as he held your hips still, pressing them down on him, his cock pulsating inside you as he came. You were shocked and more than a little disappointed that your ride had been over so quickly, your own needs still not fulfilled as you watched him groan, his eyes closed, his release lasting longer than you’d seen before. 

“Severus!” you shouted, playfully shoving his chest, the frown on your face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. You removed yourself from him and sat back as he planted his elbows behind him, looking up at you. He felt guilt and sadness seep into his chest as his high died down. He’d never felt so good in his life, the release you gave him one he was sure to remember but was it worth it if you were to be upset with him for not following the unspoken rules of the bedroom?

“I-I’m sorry,” he said, almost choking on his words, hoping you felt the sincerity in his apology. He knew it was wrong to have focused on his pleasure, neglecting yours, but in the moment, his cock begging for release, it was all he could think of. Grabbing hold of your thighs, he took you by surprise as he flipped you over, hovering over you as he stared deep into your eyes, apologizing with everything he had. “I can make it up to you.”

“You better,” you whispered, that warm look he gave you melting away any resentment you had towards him. His eyes always carried so much weight with them, reflecting a much older age than the rest of his body and you absolutely loved them. They were always the one thing that helped you decipher is emotions while charming you in times like these, coaxing forgiveness from you. Resistance was always futile, but you tried anyways, tried to remember not to let him off so easy, to make him earn forgiveness. Yet even in this moment, you found yourself completely enchanted by him, knowing if he asked to head back to the library right now, you’d oblige against your own wishes. 

You carefully watched him as he slowly leaned down, his lips meeting your chest, planting a kiss between your breasts before circling each one; a kiss placed on every side. You arched your back into his touch, your hands gripping his hair as your head was thrown back, your eyes closed. A cloud of lust enveloped you as he continued his path down, leaving a hand over your breast, very gently squeezing. Severus focused his full attention on you and the sounds you offered him as his lips found your hips, a kiss placed on each of them before he planted a final one right above your clit. You moaned with desire, your hips bucking before he used his free hand to hold you down. 

Severus couldn’t help but tease you as you did to him earlier, his tongue barely grazing your swollen clit as he sucked on your skin before slowly moving down. As he began to taste you, he pulled back and gave a light lick from your entrance to the end of your clit, the gasp you gave him exciting him further. Letting go of your breast, he hooked his arms beneath your thighs, lifting you up enough to give him full access as he began to lap up all the juices that had flown out of you, your moans music to his ears. Severus had only eaten you out once before, the pleasure you felt that day something you’d never forgotten, but this felt so different. He was more experienced and determined this time, he was confident as he sucked and licked your clit, his tongue teasing your entrance.

Every lick sent shivers through your body, your core aching for more when his tongue began to prod you. You felt his nose press against you, grinding into your clit as he pressed his tongue inside you. It didn’t feel nearly as fulfilling as his cock, but you loved the feeling he gave you now as he pumped his tongue in and out of you, flicking every which way as he pressed his thumb to you the nub between your folds. He ran circles in sync with his pumps and you couldn’t help but try and grind into him despite his hold on you. 

“More,” you moaned desperately, feeling a knot form as he moved his lips back up to suck on your clit. He pressed two fingers to your entrance and easily slipped them in, pumping you hard and fast. You moaned with every push, every lick of his tongue sending waves of pleasure through you, his fingers long enough to reach deep inside you. Hooking them as he pulled back out, you couldn’t help but squirm beneath him, that knot you felt threatening to snap with every move he made. 

Burying your fingers deeper into his hair, you gripped him tightly, eliciting moans of his own as he fastened his pace, wanting to feel you cum around his fingers, your juices spilling out of you more and more as he continued to please you. The faster he went, the more you could feel your release building up, bringing you closer to the edge, your nipples so hard, your clit throbbing from the stimulation. It only took a few more pumps to find your release, your insides exploding with pleasure as your walls collapsed around his fingers, his tongue lapping up all your juices. He slowed his pace and helped you ride out your high until your groans of satisfaction turned into soft, satisfied moans. He licked his fingers with a hum of his own, smiling as he crawled back up to you, kissing your lips and letting you taste yourself on his lips before rolling over to lay beside you. 

“Have I been forgiven?” He whispered with a smirk as you rolled over to meet his eyes with yours. You smiled in return and let out a soft sigh. Once again you found yourself completely enchanted by the look he gave you, so desperately needing your approval, to know he’d done right by you and repented for his mistake. 

“Always,” you whispered back to him as you brought a hand up to brush his hair away from his face. Severus gently captured your hand in his as you brought it down to his cheek, pressing it against his skin as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the afterglow surrounding you both in the magic room made just for you. 

“Good,” he mumbled under his breath, unable to bear the thought of disappointing you. He was beyond happy in this moment, your relationship feeling stronger than ever before, thankful you’d pushed him to let off some steam and take a break from studying. He was so beyond lucky to have you, he couldn’t imagine living a day without you and your care for him. “I love you.”

His eyes were so soft when he opened them again, whispering those three little words to you as he gave you the first genuine smile you’d seen from him in a while. You could tell he was content, that he hadn’t regretted running away from his studies with you and wasn’t thinking about leaving any time soon. Silence fell around you as you finally found him at peace with himself, a balance struck between self-care and responsibilities. Of course, you’d always be there for him to help when the scales tipped over, but for now, you took tonight as a win, a step towards your future together. 

“I love you too,” you whispered back, letting the room settle as your hand dropped to his chest. You cuddled into his side, his arms wrapped around you with so much love for you. No more doubts lay between you, nothing but trust and love remained in this room that you hoped would only be a template for your future, one where you shared a bed every night and a life every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve used the room of requirement before in the past for plot convenience and I really need to find new and creative ways to give them privacy 😅


End file.
